utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Paul
Sol Paul 'is the powerful Light energy creation titled '''Rising Sun. '''It was created by The Suncaller, an enemy after the end of Purged Decades. It is one of the three beings that forms the fusion of the powerful elemental prophet Marolos. Origin and the service of Samael It gained sentience and became an elemental. For whatever reason, it wanted to be left alone, and sought to find a place away from everything. It finally found a place which felt truly abandoned. It was, unbeknownst to it, an observatory of the masters of Crimson Spiral. Sol Paul's energies resonated with the place to react to the next entrant's hopes and dreams, becoming what people and spirits alike would call "city of dreams". That man was Blood Waher, who entered the place and had it transform into Millennium Capital, which was associated with his good old memories. Finally Sol Paul was alone, but the spirits who had once been enslaved to the masters of Crimson Spiral all whispered the same thing: '"None can escape the dream." 'At some point, it understood that the basic gist of the message was "creators of this place were overwhelmingly powerful." Samael entered the tower at the end of their journey inside the city that had them kill Blood Waher while Lutir died in the battle. Samael felt the power residing in the tower, which asked him what he was looking for. Samael, without knowing the meaning, decided that he needed to answer that he was '"escaping the dream" '''and it felt as if their meeting was destiny. It agreed to help, and Samael obtained the power of Sol Paul, the Rising Sun. Upon obtaining it, the city started collapsing as Sol Paul's energies no longer sustained it but it allowed them to leave unharmed. Sol Paul was instrumental in their attack against Marudeux. It resurrected Lutir and was used by Samael to also fight the masters of Crimson Spiral. The trap and the sacrifices Sol Paul had a powerful property as it was the anti-energy of Paradox. It is unknown if this was the intent of its creator, The Suncaller. Due to this reason, to trap Marudeux, Samael gave control of Sol Paul to her sister, novice summoner Melody, in exchange for her giving him Eden. Samael used Eden to trap Marudeux at the seeming cost of his own life and freedom. When Melody found out later that Marudeux had been released, she didn't waste time. She took on the powers of Sol Paul and became its vessel, knowing fully well that she would probably risk her life in doing so as it would cut her lifespan maybe even significantly. However, later she found that her brother was still alive and she ran to his side to fight Marudeux. However she did not tell him that she had absorbed Sol Paul and put herself at risk. Marudeux challenged Samael to a summoner duel, but when the battle did not end there, she assisted Samael and Micoda who joined the fight by supporting with a powerful combat song "Ode to Those Who Oppose the Light". Samael had to later face off against Marudeux alone but as he had the option of summoning, he decided to try to summon Sol Paul. However, what he ended up in summoning was not Sol Paul, but her sister instead. Samael made a drastic decision in order to defeat Marudeux. '''He chose to fuse himself with Melody and thus Sol Paul to form a wraith-like masked entity wearing an emerald cloak. This entity, Marolos, was a truly powerful elemental, a cloaked being capable of crushing Marudeux's Paradox-based attacks. It fought and defeated Marudeux with its powerful energy attack, Life's Flash. As the battle was over and they returned to their former selves, Marudeux made one last attempt to stop them. As the last act, Marudeux showed that he would still stop them if they did not know who awaited them. Samael answered honestly that he assumed it was Welkere, which was the right answer, and Welkere greeted them, telling them that the Bridge of Tomorrow was a move that would absolutely guarantee them the victory if there could ever be one. As they made it into Crimson Spiral, Melody felt a most disturbing and crippling sensation arise. Even worse than what she had endured by turning herself into a vessel of Sol Paul, there was a growing need inside her to fuse back, as if she was losing her own mind. Samael agreed that there was nothing they could do and they formed back into Marolos to fight the guardian of the fortress, Catastrophe the peerless swordmaster. For events concerning their fusion afterwards, see Marolos.